Cross It Off
by ArtificialRed
Summary: Winry helps a restored Alphonse cross another "to do" item off his list. EdxWin actually.


_Author's Note_: So I read a nice little Al and Winry fic the other day, and while it was sweet, it wasn't what I expected it to be. So I just decided to write my own story.

So here it is. A nice little Al and Winry story, but it's not a romance. Just thought I'd let you know that up front. :)

~  
"You've got the list, right?" the blonde girl questioned for the third time. And for the third time she got the same response.

"Yes already! I told you it's in my front pocket." Said pocket was patted for assurance.

"Okay then. Don't take too long!" And with a quick kiss on the lips and a pat on the back, Winry Rockbell sent Edward Elric off to the market for food. Edward started trudging down the dirt path, waving to his girlfriend without turning around. He knew she was watching.

Winry rolled her eyes at his rude wave and turned her attention back to the laundry that needed to be hung out on the line. She sighed a contented sigh. The afternoon was turning out to be beautiful. There was a soft breeze rocking the wild flowers in the field, and Winry was hoping the freshly cleaned sheets would pick up the scent as they dried.

Granny Pinako had been called away to a neighboring farm to help with the birth of a baby. Even though she was an automail surgeon and engineer, the townspeople still liked to call on her for help if the usual doctor was unavailable. She was the only other person in town with medical training after all, and everyone respected and trusted her. She didn't expect to be back until after dark, so Winry was in charge of dinner, which is why she had sent Edward to the market. She decided to make Al one of the meals he had on his list, and she didn't have all the ingredients she needed. Ed begrudgingly agreed to go get the needed items, but Winry knew he really didn't mind, not if it was going to make Alphonse happy.

The brothers had returned to town about four months before and Al was fully restored. His body had weakened, but he was so overjoyed to be back that they all blew it off as inconsequential. Ed wasn't as fortunate, still having his automail limbs. But he had expressed that, given the choice, he would choose Al's body over his limbs any day. Just having his brother back was enough to make him happy.

For now the brothers had settled back in Risenbool, and they both were happy to do so. Somehow Ed and Winry had fallen into a comfortable relationship. They had never really talked about their status, or done anything to make it official. Ed just simply kissed her one day, and then the next day, and without really realizing it, it just became the norm. Things were proceeding steadily and naturally, and they both were fine with that.

Just as Winry finished pinning a fitted sheet to the line, Al came bursting out the door.

"Has Ed left yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping to catch him. I wanted to tell him to get some peaches."

Winry smiled at his look of disappointment. Any kind of expression on his face made her happy.

"In the mood for a cobbler? Maybe tomorrow. I'm making you a quiche tonight." Al's eyes lit up as he whipped out his little book.

"That's one more to cross off," he said happily. Ever since his journey with Ed began all those years ago, Al had carried around that book with him in his armor body, and every time he came across a food or activity he wanted to try, he'd write it down in the book for future reference. And now that his body was restored he was steadily crossing things off his list.

"Anything else in that book I could help you with?" she asked.

Alphonse scanned his pages. There was so much he'd already been able to try. A lot of it had been food, and some other things his brother had been able to help with. Turning another page, Al's eyes fell upon one particular activity his brother just couldn't help with, but maybe Winry could. She had always been happy to help him with his list in the past, though admittedly that had all been food items. And Ed probably would get mad if Al asked his girlfriend for this, but it was worth a shot at least.

"Maybe one thing," he finally replied.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Al's mouth suddenly went dry as he had second thoughts. But his desire for a new experience won out, and instead of saying it out loud, he simply pointed to the activity on his list. Winry's eyebrows shot up when she saw the words.

"You really want to do that with me?" she asked with disbelief. "Wouldn't you rather wait for the right person? I'm with your brother you know. It really wouldn't mean anything."

"Sure it would! You've been my best friend my whole life. Every time I thought of it happening, I always imagined it being with you. I'm not thinking that we would be together after or anything. I know you're with Brother. And besides, hearing him talk about it was what made me write it down. He made it sound like the greatest thing ever."

"He's been talking to you about that?!" Winry shrieked, embarrassed and outraged at the same time. Al was unfazed by her change in tone.

"Just about how nice it is!" he defended. Winry's eyes narrowed, but then she let out a sigh and was her normal self again.

"Well, I guess if you really want to. I just don't think we should tell Ed about it." Al nodded in agreement as Winry closed the distance between them.

"You're sure you want it to be me?" she asked one more time. Al nodded his approval again, his heart beat speeding up. "Alright then."

Winry's tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her lips, and as she leaned forward Al felt butterflies dancing in his stomach.

The kiss was chaste, and their mouths never opened for each other. Even so, Al chose to deepen it by pressing his mouth even more firmly against hers. Winry obliged him for a few seconds before finally pulling away. Al looked flushed and his eyes were a little glossy.

"That was great!" he finally exclaimed. Winry chuckled over his reaction. Sometimes the boy was just too sweet for his own good.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. But I promise you, when you fall in love and kiss that person for the first time, it will be a hundred times better," she smiled.

"Then I still have something to look forward to!" Al grew even more excited.

"That and other things," she replied coyly. "And definitely don't tell Ed we did that."

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
